


Bocejo

by anjosetsuna



Series: Desafio 100 drabbles [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Desafio 100 Drabbles, Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjosetsuna/pseuds/anjosetsuna
Summary: "- Alô? Sim é eu.Segundos passaram no outro lado da linha com o turbilhão de informações.- O quê? Acidente?! Mas como assim!!!"





	Bocejo

“Mas não resistiu”

A frase no noticiário sensacionalista era tão comum aos ouvidos, o bocejo solto refletia o tédio ao ouvir os jargões soltos pelo apresentador sobre os perigos do trânsito pesado. Lá no fundo do seu cérebro a frase ecoava de forma estranha e incômoda.

Se remexeu no sofá com os pernilongos incomodando com as picadas tanto quanto a frase, o celular tocou, lembrando de sua função original de completar ligações, causando um sobressalto.

\- Alô? Sim é eu.

Segundos passaram no outro lado da linha com o turbilhão de informações.

\- O quê? Acidente?!

“Mas não resistiu. ”

A TV chiou.

**Author's Note:**

> Alguém devia dar uma antena digital pra essa pessoa.


End file.
